


Breaking the Fast

by Ride_Forever



Series: North by Northwest: due South poems [13]
Category: due South
Genre: Anorexia, Character Study, Community: fan_flashworks, Other, Poetry, tanka-style poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anorectic!Fraser, hurting and healing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Fast

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes # 1 : Written for fan_flashworks on the prompt "breakfast," this is in the poetic form of a tanka : five-line stanzas where the first and third lines are each five syllables and where the second, fourth, and fifth lines are each seven syllables.
> 
> Author Notes # 2 : According to the S.L.A.A. definition, anorexia involves "the compulsive avoidance of receiving social, sexual, and/or emotional nourishment".

Anorexia :  
avoidance of nourishment...  
a kind of control...  
a kind of self-punishment...  
and not always about food.

Fraser was starving,  
had been starving for a long  
time, had been choosing  
to starve...except for the one  
binge that was Victoria.

Fraser risked calling  
Vecchio his best friend, a  
friendship riddled by  
bullets, made stronger with two  
axes...gone undercover.

Then came Kowalski  
into Fraser's personal  
space instantly, with  
an embrace and words that had  
the sound of intimacy.

From the shared fire that  
first day to always knowing  
that they were partners,  
an end to Fraser's fasting  
would come with Ray Kowalski.


End file.
